Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by vickykun
Summary: Entre tantas estrelas brilhando no céu, te encontrei bem ao fundo, brilhando para mim. Kamui X Fuuma


**Autor: Vicky**  
**Título: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

**Gênero: **Yaoi/ Lemon/ Romance/Angst

**Personagens: Kamui/Fuuma/Kotori/Subaru Sumeragi**  
**Par: Fuuma X Kamui**  
**Resumo: **Entre tantas estrelas brilhando no céu, te encontrei bem ao fundo, brilhando para mim.

* * *

Era uma tarde calma,típica de verão. Uma brisa suave toca o rosto do jovem dragão céu.  
Kamui andava pela orla da praia com pés descalços, sem pressa, imaginando o quão bom seria um banho de mar. Mas muda de idéia,sentando -se na areia,querendo observar a beleza das águas.  
O jovem dragão do céu fitava os próprios pés na areia branca em silêncio.  
- O que foi? – virou-se para trás.  
- Uh? – Fuuma o olha com um sorriso amarelo.  
Kamui havia percebido a presença do outro perto da praia. Não tinha como não sentir a energia do dragão da terra.  
- O que quer?- Diz Kamui impaciente, com as mãos na testa.  
- Vim dizer um olá. - Responde Fuuma, sorrindo ainda mais.  
- Não minta para mim,dragão da Terra. Não estou com paciência agora. Se quer uma batalha, então a teremos. Mas não aqui.  
- Não é isso o que eu quero,_Kamui chan...-_diz Fuuma com ar de deboche.  
- Não me chame assim! Nunca mais... Agora se me der licença...  
- Eu não sairei daqui até ouvir o que tenho a dizer.  
- Pois fale logo.  
Fuuma se aproxima de Kamui e toca em seu rosto delicadamente,mas é repelido com a tele cinese do dragão do céu.  
- Está bem... O que eu quero dizer é que...  
O dragão da Terra se aproxima ainda mais,beijando Kamui ,que por mais que tentasse não conseguia se soltar dos braços do outro.  
- Me solte! O que pensa que está fazendo?  
- Só queria sentir os seus lábios mais uma vez.  
- Já chega,Fuuma. Acabou. Não tem como voltar no tempo.  
- Mas se eu pudesse... Se eu pudesse ao menos...  
- Não há nada que você possa fazer. Você é o escolhido dos dragões da terra. E eu sou dos dragões do céu. Essa foi sua escolha.  
- Mas eu... Eu queria...  
- O que você queria aconteceu. Não adianta mais. Você matou sua irmã com as próprias mãos.  
- Eu fiz isso por amor... Ela não poderia viver nesse mundo e presenciar a nossa batalha. Ela iria sofrer.  
- Kotori não tinha culpa pelo que aconteçeu. Você não tinha o direito de tirar a vida dela.  
- Agora não há mais volta. Mas isso não importa mais. Kamui eu o amo.  
- Não tente me enganar,dragão dá terra. Você pode tentar me seduzir com essa habilidade sua de seduzir com palavras. Mas não funciona comigo.  
- Kamui. Eu não estou mentindo. Eu ainda amo você! Não tem idéia de quanto me faz falta.  
- Fuuma... Eu o vejo todos os dias durante as batalhas.  
- Eu não quero dizer nesse sentido. Sinto sua falta... Sinto falta do seu cheiro,do seu toque... Dos seus lábios.  
- Páre. Eu não quero ouvir.  
- Por favor Kamui,eu o imploro! Acredite em mim!  
- Não. Eu não posso e não devo acreditar.  
- Olhe nos meus olhos Kamui. Olhe e veja se há alguma mentira neles.  
O dragão do céu obedeçe,fitando os olhos de Fuuma. Mas isso apenas o deixou mais furioso.  
- Eu vejo em seus olhos... Os olhos de um assasino! Olhos vermelhos-sangue,capazes de tirar a vida do até mais inocente ser.  
- Kamui! Eu mudei! Eu juro! Não quero mais ver sangue derramado em batalhas. E não quero matar mais ninguém. Eu só quero você.  
- Já ouvi o bastante de você por hoje. Vá embora.  
Ainda assim Fuuma não recuou. Ao invés disso apenas abraçou o corpo do menor por trás e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Kamui encarava o chão. Mas Fuuma ergueu-lhe o queixo fazendo-o encará-lo.  
Ficaram a se observar por algum tempo. Fuuma acariciou de leve a bochecha corada de Kamui com o polegar.  
- Me perdoe Kamui... Me perdoe... Eu nunca quis que isso aconteçesse... Eu não queria te perder.  
- Porquê faz isso?  
- Isso o quê?  
- Dizer que me ama... Eu não quero ouvir. Você já foi esse Fuuma que dizia que me amava com sentimentos verdadeiros. Agora você é só... Um assasino.  
- Não Kamui! Eu mudei. Mudei por você! Me dê ao menos uma chance de conseguir reconquistar você.  
Kamui não respondeu e com um suspiro inclinou um pouco a cabeça para baixo mais uma vez. Fuuma sorriu para si mesmo e num súbito movimento, baixou a cabeça e capturou os lábios do menor em um beijo cálido. Kamui, a princípio surpreso, permaneceu imóvel.  
Mesmo assim, Fuuma não desistiu e manteve os lábios colados aos do dragão do céu.  
Kamui ia se acostumando a idéia aos poucos e fechando os olhos cedeu ao beijo, a língua do maior invadindo sua boca acariciando-o de uma forma nova, mas deliciosa. Fuuma rodeou-lhe a cintura com um braço enquanto que a outra mão continuava no rosto de Kamui.  
- Me...Me sol...Me solte...- Kamui tentava falar durante o beijo.  
Fuuma o obedeçe,cessando o beijo e indo para trás.  
- Me perdoe por isso... Mas eu não consegui segurar o sentimento dentro de mim.  
- Não precisa se desculpar... Me deixe sozinho.  
- Está bem... Eu vou. Mas que fique claro que ainda não desisti de você.  
O dragão da terra se levanta calmamente e um pouco desapontado começa a caminhar em direção à rua. Mas é surpeendido por Kamui ,que o abraçara as costas e chorava baixinho.  
- Não me deixe sozinho Fuuma! Eu... Eu estou muito só...  
- O que?  
- Também sinto sua falta...  
Aquela frase tocara Fuuma se vira e abraça Kamui com lágrimas escorrendo teimosas por sua face.  
- Eu te amo Kamui... Amo muito...  
- Eu também o amo,Fuuma... Eu sempre amei... Só estava com medo...  
- Que eu o matasse? Jamais... Eu nunca mataria você... Nunca.  
- Ah Fuuma...  
Kamui não conseguia controlar se choro. Fuuma tentava consolá-lo,fazendo-lhe carinho nos cabelos.  
- Vamos embora... Está começando a esfriar...  
- Está bem...  
Os dois seguem a caminho do do templo de Fuuma. O tempo começou a esfriar estranhamente,afinal era uma tarde de verão. Ao chegarem ao templo sentem a presença de um dragão. e este dragão era do céu. Kamui sorri ao perceber que o poder que sentia era de Subaru. E ob viamente,era ele que estava a espera dos dois ,em posição de luta e com seu campo de batalho liberado.  
- Kamui da terra! Solte o Kamui do céu agora mesmo! Lute comigo! E não toque num fio de cabelo dele!  
- Subaru chan... Ele não me machucou! Nós só...  
- Ora Ora dragão do céu... veio salvar o escolhido?  
- Eu vou matá-lo seu desgraçado!  
Subaru começa a correr ,se preparando para atacar,mas é contido pela corrente criada por Kamui.  
- Contenha-se Subaru. Ele não está fazendo nenhum mal. Nós... Estamos juntos...  
- Juntos?  
- Tome essa ,Dragãzinho celeste!- Diz Fuuma.  
- Você teve sorte dessa vez,Fuuma. Na próxima eu... Bem... Adeus senhor Kamui.  
E como um borrão ele desapareçe no ar. Os dois escolhidos sorriem e entram finalmente no templo,indo diretamente para a sala de estar.  
Fuuma, tomado de desejo, ajoelhou-se na chão da sala, a frente do menor e tomando-o nos braços, novamente beijou-lhe os lábios com voracidade.  
Kamui tentou empurrá-lo mas o dragão da terra o segurava com firmeza impedindo-o de se soltar.  
Aos poucos o menor foi novamente se rendendo as carícias e Fuuma o puxa para mais perto de si. Mãos tímidas subiram para a nuca de Fuuma, enlaçando-o o pescoço e dedos se afundaram na massa de cabelos negros, puxando-os levemente. Fuuma gemeu e voltou a cariciar o menor enquanto deitavam-se no chão. Tocou os mamilos do menor primeiro com os dedos, acariciando, torcendo-os e puxando de leve. E logo depois beijando-os carinhosamente.  
Enquanto saboreava os mamilos do menor, suas mãos foram descendo pelo corpo esguio e prenderam-se as laterais do corpo do menor, acariciando-o de leve com os dedos. Kamui gemia tímido,arranhando o piso de madeira do chão.  
- Aqui não...  
- Porque não?  
- No quarto... Vamos para o futon... Aqui está muito frio...  
- Como quiser.  
Fuuma pega o menor em seu colo e o leva até o quarto,deitando-o devagar no colchão com futon. Logo estavam juntos novamente.  
Kamui tentou se conter, gemeu sufocado. O corpo pálido, suado contraindo-se em pequenos espasmos.  
Fuuma podia sentir o membro desperto do menor pressionar sua barriga.  
Percebendo que Kamui não agüentaria por muito mais tempo, baixou-lhe a cueca e sem pudor algum tomou-lhe a ereção nos lábios, sugando-a forte. O jovem drãgão dos céus geme alto,prendendo o futon entre os dedos.  
O menor,sem mais agüentar, deixou-se ser levado por uma sensação de torpor e alívio gemendo baixinho.  
- Fuuma...  
- Como eu senti falta disso... Seu gosto é tão bom... Não posso mais esperar... Não posso mais me conter...  
- Então não se contenha.  
Essa fora a palavra chave para acordar Fuuma de vez. Com calma ele abre as delicadas pernas de Kamui e introduz um dedo bem devagar. As costas do menor estavam arqueadas e ele suava frio. Com o tempo foi se acostumando,dando espaço para Fuuma introduzir mais alguns dedos.  
- Nós.... Nós não deveriamos... Você sabe o que pode acontecer,não é? Somos dois dragões diferentes... Isso poderia causar um impacto mu...  
- Não importa. Tente esqueçer o que somos por um minuto... Venha...  
Kamui puxa Fuuma com suas pernas,o aproximando ainda mais. O dragão da terra não conseguia mais raciocinar naquela hora. Ele apenas estoca o menor com força,começando a se mover. O menor grita e fecha os olhos,amassando ainda mais o futon com suas mãos. Finas lágrimas caem e congelam em suas bochechas.  
As estocadas começam a ficar um pouco mais intensas e conforme mais intensas,mais energia era liberada pelos corpos de ambos. As roupas flutuavam sobre o teto tamanha a energia telecinética de Kamui e Fuuma que pairava no ar.  
Os gemidos começam a ficar ainda mais altos. O dragão da terra estocava com muita força, força essa que estava machucando o menor. Mas não era por querer. Não conseguia controlar sua força. E naquele momento o desejo era tanto que já não conseguia mais se controlar.  
- Ka...Kamui... Me perdoe... Eu... Eu não posso... parar....  
- Fuumaaa!!  
- Me...Perdoe....  
As estocadas ficam ainda mais intensas e num repente,no exato momento do êxtase,um clarão tomou conta do quarto e logo cessou. As roupas cairam de volta para o chão e só conseguia ouvir duas respirações descompassadas.  
Kamui abraçava Fuuma ,com lágrimas nos olhos,tentando acalma sua respiração.  
- Es-está... Tudo... Bem? Eu... O ..machuquei ...não foi?  
- s-sim... Mas...Mas... Não... Tem...Problema... O prazer... Que você me deu... C-compensou...  
-Eu...Te....amo...  
Fuuma puxa Kamui para um celinho,já que ambos não conseguiam respirar direito ainda. Com o tempo as respirações vão se acalmando e logo já estavam bem descansados.  
- Eu te amo...Fuuma...  
- Eu nunca mais....quero perdê-lo novamente... Sem você... Parecia que eu havia perdido uma parte de mim.  
- Agora está completo novamente...  
Kamui toca o rosto de Fuuma e o puxa para mais um beijo.  
- Sabe Kamui... Entre tantas estrelas no céu... Te encontrei bem ao fundo. Brilhando para mim. Você definitivamente é minha estrela...  
- Ha... Obrigado... Por outro lado... Eu também creio que você seja minha estrela. Uma estrela com uma luz muito forte. Que apareçeu em minha janela para iluminar a escuridão da minha vida...  
-Fico feliz que pense iss de mim. Nunca mais quero me separar de você... E se por algum motivo eu tiver que matá-lo... Eu me matarei antes...  
- Não fale uma coisa dessas... Vamos dormir... Estou exausto.  
- Durma com os anjos...Minha estrela...  
Kamui cai de sono,nos ombros de Fuuma." Deixe que ele pense que tudo está bem... Deixe que pelo menos hoje ele tenha uma boa noite de sono... Afinal... Não se pode mudar o destino."  
**FIM**

By Vicky

Gente! Esse foi o meu primeiro casal yaoi;.;

Desde pequena eu amo esses dois ;.;

enfim

Jya


End file.
